Just Another Day
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Tim was just tired. Warning: Story about seizures.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Tim?"

Looking up from where he was sitting Tim blinked slowly. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Dick asked walking over to the desk that Tim was at. He was paler than normal, eyes dulled out. "Did you get hurt on patrol?"

"No. No, um," Tim blinked trying to form words. "I was… doing something…"

"How long were you up last night?"

"I was…" Tim frowned shaking his head. "Maybe I just need… caffeine."

"I think you need to go to sleep, go on, I'll finish up here," Dick helped the younger one up before sending him off. "At least seven hours!"

* * *

Tim woke up with his head pounding. Groaning Tim put his hand to his head as what he thought was a bad headache, no maybe it was the aftermath of a migraine made Tim want to just be still and not move.

A few minutes later he was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling of his room. Blinking slowly he thought maybe he should get up. A few minutes later Tim closed his eyes feeling way more tired than he was before he went to bed.

What time was it?

Reaching over Tim picked up his phone seeing it was already past midnight. Shit. He was supposed to patrol tonight. Getting up slowly Tim felt out of it, his body was worn out even after sleeping for… ten hours?!

Groaning Tim laid back down.

Great, he probably worked himself to exhaustion. Now he was fatigued. Just perfect. Now he had to text the others about it, get scolded, bed rest, the look of Alfred…. Oh well, he was too tired to fight this time.

After texting the family Tim sighed closing his eyes. Just for a minute, he'll rest then get up, shower, something to eat and go back to sleep.

"Drake." A voice called him. "Drake! Wake up, Pennyworth took Father to a meeting and I need a ride to school."

Opening his eyes Tim frowned. "Don't you have school at eight?"

"It's seven-fifteen."

What?

Grabbing his phone Tim groaned seeing it died some time in the middle of the night. "Damn. Uh, let me get dressed and I'll take you,"

"Hurry up." Damian left the room with a grunt.

* * *

Working on some files with Fox the phone rang. Looking at the name he answered. "Damian?"

"I cannot go to school today."

"Hm, why is that?"

"Drake fell back to sleep and I cannot wake him." Damian paused. "He seems out of it."

"Alfred is almost home, I'll be there as soon as possible," Bruce said as they hung up. "I need to go. One of my sons is sick."

"No worries, Mr. Wayne, I'll take care of things here,"

* * *

"No fever, no cold or flu," Alfred said as he took the boy's blood pressure next waiting for it to deflate. "Blood pressure is normal, blood test, all normal."

"I'm fine, just tired," Tim sighed as his finger was pricked by Damian, he swore the kid likes taking his blood pressure for the sole reason of getting to poke him with a needle. "Really, I just need to rest,"

"Blood sugar normal," Damian said holding up the little machine. "Should I double-check?"

"No, Damian," Bruce looked over Tim. This was off. "How about we get you a CT Scan just to make sure it's not your brain."

"What about work tomorrow? Or Patrol tonight," Tim asked worriedly. "I know you're shorthanded, I can-"

"Rest. I'll call Kate, besides we haven't been able to see each other for a while. I'd like to catch up with my cousin."

"Fine, but I'm just tired, so can I got out tomorrow?"

"If the scan shows you're fine? Yes, if not, then no."

* * *

After the scan was showing nothing out of the ordinary. With that Tim was happy to not only be back to work but back on patrol. Everything was back to normal for three days. Work, patrol, time spent with the family.

In the kitchen Tim was getting something to eat, a hot pocket, god helps him if Alfred found him sneaking in this sort of food but he wanted something microwaved and processed. Sitting back Tim was waiting for it to get done, a simple two minutes when the next thing he knew he was waking up.

Dizzy, confused and he was seeing stars. His jaw hurt and his body felt like a truck had hit him, just aches all over. Oddly he was on his stomach, so he must have fainted. His jaw hurt badly, he must have hit it.

Sitting up Tim leaned against the counter taking a few deep breaths reaching up to rub his neck and head. Smacking his mouth feeling how dry it was Tim slowly got up. Damn it, maybe he overdid it too soon.

Opening the microwave he reached in feeling that his food was warm, not hot. Looking over at the clock he paused. He was passed out for twenty minutes? Damn. Looking around he saw no one.

Good.

No one needed to know.

* * *

One thing that Tim honestly enjoyed was reading. Maybe not as much as Jason but he did enjoy it. Today he had been planning on reading the third and final book of a series he had happened upon but he couldn't seem to read.

Each half-page he read Tim seemed to forget what happened. Frowning he reread the top of the page again. Again. Again. Shaking his head confused Tim took a breath. That was odd. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood to read.

Sitting back in the library Tim just stared off into space. Next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder. Eyes opening wide he panicked, his heart racing. Where was he? What happened and why couldn't Tim remember.

"Tim?"

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep in here," Jason helped him sit up. "You look like hell kid, what the hell have you've been up too?"

"Uh, just," Tim shook his head as it slowly came back that he had read or trying to anyways before falling asleep? Yeah, he fell asleep. "Just overworked,"

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Jason hauled him up and over his shoulder, he always got a kick out of that. "Damn, kid have you've been eating?"

* * *

"Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce looked up from his computer at the security there. That was odd. "Yes, Mike?"

"Uh, your son is out by the stairs. He's just sitting there." Mike said. "I tried to talk to him but he won't answer me."

* * *

Numb and fuzzy. Almost like his mind had gone to sleep but he was still away only left with a worn-out dizzy body. Rocking very little and slow Tim breathed slowly, mouth slightly opened since he couldn't seem to get it to close all the way.

All the teen had wanted to do was go pick up some more folders for the outer branches of WE. when suddenly he got dizzy. Suddenly his whole body felt like someone had drained the energy out of him.

Someone sat next to him. Tim couldn't even try to guess who it could be. That should have bothered Tim. It should have worried him that someone was sitting right there, could sneak up but it didn't.

Everything around him felt un-concerning. Not just that even the feeling of unconcern couldn't be felt.

* * *

They were swinging across town.

A drug bust was going down soon. All the main batfam were heading that way. As they swung over the tall buildings they just curving on one of the tallest WE buildings that had good hundred floors above the city.

Batman was ahead with Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin in the middle and Red Hood bringing the back. Just as they curved halfway around Red Hood let out a string of curses.

"FUCK! TIM!"

"TIM!" Dick yelled.

Yanking the line Bruce almost hit the side of the building and used it to lunch himself off and falling towards Tim. Not sure what happened but Tim's limp body was just falling as the others called at them.

Diving Bruce grabbed Tim midair before shooting a line. They curved up and onto a small building as the other three were only five seconds behind. Setting Tim down he pulled the cowl off his third son who was shaking but not conscious.

"He's having a seizure. Alert Alfred, I'm taking him back to the cave!"

* * *

By the time Tim came too, Dr. Thompkins and Alfred had him hooked up to wires. Well, an EEG to check his brainwaves. Breathing slowly he could hear everyone but just couldn't contain what they were saying.

Someone was holding his hand rubbing it. Blinking slowly Tim tried to move. Instead, his body ached, his jaw was so sore he couldn't close it, eyes feel swollen. His mind felt an odd sense of numb and sleep as well as prickling on the right side.

Whimpering Tim felt scared suddenly that he couldn't talk.

"It's alright Tim, just a test, rest."

* * *

Three days later Tim was sitting on the edge of his bed. After three days of being monitored both by a camera and the EEG they had found out the reason for the random dizzy spells, the orbs of lights, the stars, fainting spells, headaches, sore body, the small moments of memory lost why sometimes he 'fell asleep' during flashing lights in movies or got sick after.

"He has epilepsy." Leslie sighed as she closed his file. "Not only is it another thing to add to his health issues, Bruce, but he can't go out like this. It's severe, maybe even chronic. Even the medications won't guarantee that Tim won't have one when out on patrol or even just laying down."

"I do believe that in this case, Master Bruce that it might be time for Master Tim to consider retiring."

"I'll… talk to him about it," Bruce nodded looking over at Tim who was out of it again. "Once the medication starts working, that he-he won't get confused."

* * *

Everyone was out, again, Tim the only one left behind. Sure he could work in the cave, but with Alfred nearby or Barbara. Damn seizures had knocked him out while helping the others a few times.

Tim stopped going to the cave after struggling to live with this condition. Depression snuck up on him slowly until he was drowning in it and some thoughts came to mind especially on days he was stuttering or couldn't remember anything anyone had said or events that happened.

Crying in the bathroom softly, Tim didn't care who was his babysitter today or who might be lurking outside the bathroom as he showered. There was nothing he could do on his own with the severity nor was there even a chance he could live on his own.

Sometimes Tim wished a seizure had killed him in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I LIVE YALL! **


End file.
